Anger
by Lagrenn
Summary: Mithos was a boy of ideals... the start of his journey was simple. To stop discrimination. [ONESHOT] [SPOILERS]


Disclaimer: Namco owns ToS. I own nothing.

AN: More Kharlan goodness. Honestly, I think Mithos is pretty underappreciated in but that's just my opinion. This is just a random overview of him, so naturally it came out of randomness because randomness rules. So in short, it's a drabble... I guess.

* * *

Mithos was a child of ideals. If ideals were able to stop the world from having wars, they would've ended long ago. However, such thing did not exist, and Mithos came to realize the harsh and cruel reality of discrimination at an early age. But Martel, his older sister, had always been there for him. She would hug him, smile warmly at him, lull him asleep peacefully with her soothing voice; things a mother would do. 

_Martel... where did mother go...?_

His mother had died when Mithos was a mere toddler. Soon after that, he began to clung unto to Martel everywhere she went. He would grab the ends of her dress, begging her with his blue orbs to not go whenever she left to cure a patient. But alas, in the end he always lost, resulting in being alone at home. But it was not home to him. It did not feel like one. The thought of a now-deceased person had once lived here terrified him, and he was frightened to even enter the house for dreadful memories came flooding in rapidly. The horrible memories of his dying mother and vague images of his too deceased father was too much for Mithos, a child of young age that wanted nothing than to be with his sister and live happily with her. But the latter never came through and Mithos dreaded it. He hated it.

_Why are we discriminated? What have we done to get so much hatred?!_

For a child, Mithos held an abnormal amount of anger. The discriminations he had experienced were too much, and it piled up, buried deep inside of him where he did not even think of conversing with Martel of it. He did not want to trouble or worry her as Mithos knew she was going through the same thing. However, unlike his sister, Mithos steered towards fury. Martel accepted the fact and was sweet to anyone, but when Mithos encountered a human, he couldn't help but mutter insults and sometimes even fling it at the monsters. Mithos never cared much for discrimination when he was younger, but his patience had been destroyed when he saw Martel being discriminated right in front of him, and he was unable to do anything to stop it. Among the children of the village, Mithos was the one with most anger. Even the most grumpy adults did not match up to his fury.

_I'm tired of it all. I'm going to stop this blasted war once and for all._

When he had declared that he would go on a journey to stop the war, Mithos' sister was taken by surprise. At first, she was unsure of what to do, but in the end she had strongly agreed to attempt stopping the war. No one else in the village wanted to aid them. They were all too afraid to even leave the village, and Mithos' anger with the humans only grew worse. To his satisfaction, however, he was able to keep his fury under control without showing Martel much signs of it. Sometimes she caught the hints of anger growing, but most of the time she missed it, and it only resulted in a satisfied Mithos, willing to do anything to stop Martel from worrying. He grew upset whenever Martel was anything but happy and would always blame the humans for their misery. Although that may have been partially true, he was oblivious to Martel's other worries... of him.

_Martel smiles so much, but it doesn't seem real... what's the matter with her...?_

During the journey, the two had met a human named Kratos. He seemed to be a traveler also trying to find a way to stop the war. Martel had asked if he wanted to join them, and he did without a thought. At first Mithos was uncomfortable at the idea of traveling with a "monster" but soon grew attached to this man without realizing it. Later on, he had managed to convince Kratos that he was capable of wielding a sword for he had been fascinated with them at first glance when he saw them years ago at a market. However, Martel had not allowed him to be associated with weapons during that time, so he had no experience with the blade. Kratos was able to teach him not only the arts of the sword, but several offensive magics, much to Mithos' delight. Martel had been assisting by teaching Mithos the basics of magic as well as some of the holy attributes such as Photon and Ray.

_For a human to treat us like we are the same as him... it feels... good._

Soon after Kratos had joined, they had met a half-elf by the name of Yuan. He had been running from human soldiers after stopping them from killing several of his kind. Mithos had easily defeated them with the help of his master and the newly met half-elf, surprised by his own power for he did not even know he was capable of dealing such damage. At first, Mithos was in awe at Yuan's skills with the magic of thunder attribute, but the surprise had held soon turned into jealousy when the blue-haired man had looked at Martel and they had both blushed. They had only met, but Mithos knew that they would not get along. And they didn't. They were often competing for Martel's attention which resulted in her stifling a laugh at them most of the time. Other times, Kratos stopped their "foolish acts" by hitting them with the hilt of his sword.

_She wouldn't stop looking at him, and the same for him. I wanted it to stop._

After a few months of training with the sword and magic, Kratos had figured out that Mithos' literacy skills were terribly lacking. He had literally forced the child of fourteen into studying to make sure he grew up to be an intelligent half-elf and Yuan happened to be dragged in as well. Mithos was well-motivated, for he had been wanting to learn more on his grammar and reading. However, Yuan was the complete opposite, and had no motivation even though he was just as bad in his literacy as Mithos. Mithos had taken note of that to tease Yuan often with, and the blue-haired half-elf often took the bait. It satisfied Mithos that he was capable of besting Yuan in something, but the feeling of jealousy still lingered as Yuan and Martel continued to look at each other secretly, their eyes shifting endlessly.

_Before I even knew it, they had a bond even I couldn't break through._

The staring had gone on for months, and Mithos soon grew tired of it. He began to attempt to ignore the looks the two elder half-elves gave each other but the fact that Martel was part of it irritated him. Before he knew it, they had declared that they were engaged. Mithos had been drinking some water at that time and gushed it all out at Yuan who had almost caught a cold after that incident. But whenever Mithos glanced at Yuan's hands, he noticed that the engagement ring was covered by his gloves. Good. He was not fond of seeing the ring and was not going to be for a long time. Martel, on the other hand, had it showing in the clearing. But since it was his sister, Mithos paid no mind to it. It was only if Yuan was showing it that the boy would go up at night and attempt to kill him.

_Everything was going great... but it was all broken in one moment._

As the journey went by, all four members of the group formed a strong bond. Even Mithos was quite attached to Yuan, although he attempted to deny the fact and often covered it up with his teasing. His anger and fury had settled down majorly throughout the time he had left the village, and everything was swell for Mithos. Life seemed perfect as it was for him as a half-elf, even with the discrimination and all. However, all that had changed. Martel had been killed by a human during the day, and all the anger that Mithos had gotten rid of came flooding back quickly. Mercilessly and without faltering, Mithos had killed the humans in return and rushed over to take a look at Martel. Her last words were almost deaf to his ears from his sobbing, and the last image of Martel blurred by the tears overwhelming his eyes.

_I will fulfill Martel's wish no matter what. No one will stand up against me._

The trauma from Martel's death had twisted Mithos' mind. His ideals were but a thing of the past, and the only thing stuck in his head were Martel's last words. He had ditched his studies from Kratos and Yuan - who had been teaching him some thunder magic although he wasn't faring too well in it - and had began to think of a plan to make Martel's wish come true. Truth be told, it almost seemed impossible at first, but as time went by, it seemed to get easier... soon enough, Mithos had come up with a "fool-proof" plan. Gathering up Kratos and Yuan, he had proudly announced his plan to set true Martel's wish; they would form an organization... Cruxis.

* * *

AN: Phew, that took longer than expected. I didn't even think of an outline for this, agh, so I just crammed in random events I thought of as well as obvious things. Hope you liked it one way or another somehow, and review before you go! 


End file.
